sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Majili
(US Premieres) | country = India | runtime = 154 minutes | language = Telugu | budget = | gross = }} Majili is an Indian Telugu-language romantic drama film directed by Shiva Nirvana and produced by Sahu Garapati, Harish Peddi, Sushil Choudhary under the banner of Shine Screens Production Rad film production (Sradvn.k production). Majili means "A part of Journey". The film features Naga Chaitanya, Samantha Akkineni and Divyansha Kaushik in lead roles. Chaitanya and Samantha had previously worked together in Ye Maaya Chesave, Manam and Autonagar Surya. This will be their first collaboration after getting married. . The film has received a positive response from audiences and critics. Plot Poorna (Naga Chaitanya) aspires to play for the India Cricket Team, and wants to initially get selected for the local Railway team. While trying to get money to get into a cricket team, he runs into Anshu (Divyansha Kaushik), and after some misunderstandings, they become close and fall in love. However, they later get separated by Anshu's parents and the circumstances that plague them: Anshu, who promises to return to Poorna, never comes back. Poorna falls into a depressed state, turning to alcohol for his pain and pushing away a cricket career. Meanwhile, Sravani (Samantha Akkineni), Poorna's neighbor, falls in love with Poorna, which he is not aware of. When she learns of Poorna's love for Anshu, she begins to distance herself from him, but marries him after a few years after seeing his and his father's pain. Poorna marries Sravani due to pressure from his father, but maintains his distance and does not go to work, instead reliving his memories with Anshu and relying on Sravani's salary for money to buy alcohol. When Poorna goes to Dehradun to help select some cricket players for the youth team, he encounters Meera, Anshu's daughter. He learns of Anshu and her husband Kunal's passing in an accident, and agrees to take Meera back with him to Vizag for cricket training. While training Meera, Poorna and Sravani decide to adopt Meera so she can participate in the local Railway team and follow her passion for cricket. However, Meera says that she will only agree if Poorna and Sravani act like a husband and wife, and not strangers, which they agree to. During this time, Poorna realizes Sravani's pain and her love for him, deciding to leave behind his painful memories and start a new chapter. Yet Sravani is not convinced that Poorna has changed, and decides to get a job transfer to Bhubaneswar, leaving Poorna behind. When Poorna goes to drop Sravani off at the railway station, he tells that he has changed and has understood Sravani's love, and that he was actually going to tell her that he loves her, but she has decided to leave. Sravani decides to stay, and they embrace, finishing Poorna's journey (Majili) towards love. Cast * Naga Chaitanya as Poorna * Samantha Akkineni as Sravani * Divyansha Kaushik as Anshu * Ananya Agarwal as Meera, Anshu and Kunal's Daughter * Rao Ramesh as Poorna's father * Posani Krishna Murali as Rajendra, Sravani's father * Suhas as Jonty, Poorna's friend * Atul Kulkarni as Anshu's father * Sai Teja Kalvakota as Kunal, Anshu's Husband * Subbaraju as Bhushan * Ravi Prakash as Coach Srinu * C.V.L. Narasimha Rao as Subramanyam, Sravani's manager * Rajshri Nair as Sri Lakshmi, Sravani's mother Production The second schedule was shoot in Vizag, at the Simhachalam railway station, where Samantha was seen as booking clerk. Movie was wrapped up on 21 February 2019. Dubbing work and post-production was completed on 16 March 2019. Soundtrack Music is composed by Gopi Sundar and S.thaman released on Aditya Music lable. Release Movie is slated to release on 5 April 2019 as Ugadi Special. Moonshine Cinemas, an Overseas distribution company is releasing movie in USA, Premieres on 4 April. Marketing The first look of Naga Chaitanya was revealed on his Birthday, look featured the actor in a beard, sitting on an old-model scooter. The first look of the film released on 30 December 2018, one day before new year which features Naga Chaitanya with beard look and Samantha Akkineni holding each other. The second look of the film was released on the eve of Makar Sankranti 14 January 2019, which features Naga Chaitanya as cricketer with clean shave look and Divyansha Kaushik by his side. A new poster was released on 12 February 2019, in which Naga Chaitanya and Samantha were seen happy on boarding bus, and the team has announced the teaser date. Teaser of the movie was released on 14 February 2019 as Valentine's Day treat. Team has announced a contest my releasing a new poster as 'My Majili Poster' on 1 March 2019, in which Samantha looking at Chaitanya happily which look so adorable, and a cricket kit bag beside Chaitanya. A new poster was released on 3 March 2019 in which Naga Chaitanya and Samantha are seen on bike, in which Samantha looks happy seeing Chaitanya. First track from the album was released on 8 March 2019 (Women's Day), "One boy One girl" was very catchy and lyrics penned by Bhaskarabhatla. Second track "Priyathama Priyathama" sung by Chinmayi Sripada and lyrics penned by Chaitanyaprasad was released on 11 March 2019. Third track "Naa Gundello" sung by Yazin Nizar & Nikhita Gandhi and lyrics penned by Rambabu Gosala was released on 14 March 2019. Fourth track Yedetthu Mallele sung by Kala Bhairava & Nikhita Gandhi and lyrics penned by Shiva Nirvana was released on 18 March 2019. Fifth track Ye Manishike Majiliyo sung by Arun Gopan, Chinmayi Sripada & Baby Anusha and lyrics penned by Vanamali was released on 21 March 2019. Home media The film is released by Amazon Prime video on 10 May 2019 References External links * Category:2019 films Category:Films scored by Gopi Sundar Category:Telugu-language films Category:2010s Telugu-language films Category:Indian films Category:Indian drama films Category:Indian sports films Category:Films about cricket in India